25 Things About Sora By Riku
by Oblivion Hyorinmaru
Summary: Riku tells us 25 amusing facts about the feared keyblade master


**Riku Tells Us 25 Amusing And Interesting Facts About The Keyblade Master**

1. I would like to point out that Sora belongs to me and me alone and if anyone wishes to argue with that is welcome to try because I shall beat you to a pulp

2. Sora is now 17 he Is still naïve and as stupid as he ever was. I also have a habit of exploiting this to his advantage because a naive Sora is a cute uke Sora.

3. Sora makes the cutest face when he orgasms and he also mewls like a kitten throughout sex

4. I would like to point out that Sora is known to scream out Axel's name during sex sometimes. But since its Roxas fault, I don't say much. Although it did piss me off first time he done it.

5. Thanks to Kairi, Sora can dance amazingly well and he has used this fact to seduce me on many occasions. I believes that Sora can dance 100 times better than any of the girl on their island and that does include Kairi.

6. Sora is my light and I love him very much

7. I have often wondered why Sora doesn't get permanent brain freeze due to the amount of ice cream he eats on a daily basis. That is something else I blame Roxas for because before Kingdom Hearts he hated ice cream. I also made it a point to use ice cream during sex which does in fact drive Sora wild.

8.I would like to point out that Sora did actually go on a date with Kairi a week after his 16th birthday. However I ended up almost killing Kairi the next day by accident but she did understand.

9. Thanks To Kairi and Selphine, Sora now has his belly button pierced even though he is scared of needles. It's actually very erotic but Sora doesn't like people known he has it done.

10. Although he refuses to admit it, Sora loves sex. He'll complain afterwards to me but its not that when he's begging for me to have some mercy and screw him until he can't walk.

11. On his 17th birthday, Sora was sent a whole box of sex toys from Yuffie who claimed that Cloud and Leon wouldn't take them from her so she thought that Sora might use them and he has thoroughly used them, with or without me.

12. Sora once made Kairi think that he was pregnant when she asked why he was eating so much and he replied that he was eating for two. He was talking about Roxas.

13. Sora still does practice with his keyblade and he is getting better even now.

14. Sora sleeps with a stuffed teddy bear that he has had since he was 3. It's call Mizu. However he only gets to sleep with it after I've has screwed him senseless.

15. Sora like to mark me even though he is the uke. I had noticed this and I let him do it to me whenever he feels like it but Sora still has more hickeys than I does.

16. Sora's most sensitive spot is actually his thighs and not his neck contry to popular belief. I realized this the first time they had sex and I still totally abuse the brunette's thigh at any chance I get.

17. Sora tastes like sea salt ice cream and papou fruit. We have share a papou fruit before, well actually it was the papou fruit that was laid out over Sora's chest that I ate. It still tasted amazing but that was probably because it was on Sora's body.

18. Sora actually has a habit of wearing eyeliner because it makes his eyes stand out and its extremely sexy if I might say so myself.

19. Sora is the most seductive person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and I've been in a strip joint. That was Tidus's fault. I also think that Sora would make a better stripper than all of the whores in that strip club.

20. Sora is a very insecure person. He acts like an idiot in public but he actually sits and cries every night because he doesn't think he is good enough for Me. I prove to him every night that he is so totally good enough for me by passionately kissing him until he asks me oh so very nicely for me to make love to him.

21. Sora hair is naturally that spiky, believe me.

22. Sora thinks that Kairi is the best cook on Destiny Islands which shows how bad his taste buds are because Kairi may be my best friend but she is a shit cook.

23. Sora is very motherly. After having sex one night, Sora told me that he wished to have children so I ended up buying myself a dog that Sora is now completely in love with. He affectionately named the dog Squall after Leon. He now thiks I should get another one called Cloud to keep Squall company.

24. Sora gives amazing head. For someone so cute and innocent, he is a complete and utter sex kitten. Not that it bothers me.

25. Sora is also the most affectionate person I know. He needs to have a kiss everytime I see him and he also spends more time at my place than he does at own and that is not an exagiration.


End file.
